Shout it Out
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: "Prove it. Shout it to the world."... "I love you Kensi Blye." Just a really quick random future-fic one-shot between my two favourite characters from NCIS:LA. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R :D


**Hey everyone! So, it's my first time writing for NCIS: LA and for Densi, but my friend posted a photo, and then this little plot-bunny popped in my head! Just a quick, fluffy one-shot. Enjoy ^^**

**Sorry if I make any TV show reference mistakes, I'm not a native American :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Apart from this plot… **

Agents Marty Deeks (formerly Detective) and Kensi Blye sat cuddled on the couch, watching the latest reruns of America's Top Model. After many months of Deeks begging Kensi to watch another program to no avail, he finally gave up, instead accepting the horrible truth: that he will have to watch this program for the rest of his life. Not that he minded, of course, he would move heaven and Earth just to see his partner, and since eight months ago, girlfriend, smile. If it meant watching this ghastly show, he'd do it.

Oh yeah, heard to believe isn't it? That Marty Deeks scored a Wonder Woman like Kensi Blye? Yeah, he's still trying to come to terms with it. In fact, he's wondering when the time will come when she would realise she could do so much better than him, and move on. Not he wants it of course! No way, absolutely not. If he had it his way, she would be his girl forever. Alas, he doesn't control fate, but Deeks is praying that Kensi will not realise THAT horrible truth. His inner battles and musing were interrupted by soft kisses to his chest and neck.

He turned his head down to see Kensi sitting on his lap, grinning up at him, before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. The kiss heated up, and all too soon, Deeks felt that familiar heat pooling low in his belly. It didn't help that Kensi began shifting around on his lap. Deeks pulled away with a groan.

"Oh god, Kens, you gotta stop doing that or we won't make it to the bedroom," Deeks gritted out, his eyes shut and teeth clenched.

"I'm pretty sure that's the whole idea Marty," she teased back, wriggling her perfect ass once more.

Marty moaned again, and slightly lifted Kensi off his lap. She gave a small, adorable pout she knew he could not resist. However, with his eyes firmly closed, it wasn't working to her advantage. Kensi sighed.

"Okay, promise I won't do anything anymore."

Marty cracked one very blue eye open, "You sure?"

She nodded in response. With both eyes open now, and noticing the pout on her lips, Marty placed her gently back on his lap and kissed it away. The two pulled apart again, heavy breaths mingling with one another. Marty stared at Kensi, still mesmerised by her beautiful mismatched eyes after all these years.

"What?" She asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Nothing."

"No, no, no… What is it Marty?" Kensi sharply poked his chest.

"Ow! Alright, no need for such violence. I was just thinking about you… us."

"And…?"

Marty opened his mouth then closed it again. Kensi held her hands up, poised to attack.

"Alright, alright! No need for anything else, I'll tell you!" He held his hands up in mock surrender.

Kensi raised her eyebrow, lowered her hand, and waited.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you, and that sometimes I don't think I deserve you. But really Kens, no matter what the future hold for us, I'll love you, forever."

Kensi shyly smiled and looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "Marty, what are you talking about? If anything, it's me that doesn't deserve you, but we have taken so long to get to where we are, I'm sure those bumps along the way are just that. Bumps. I love you so much too."

Marty grinned, she always knew the right things to say. "Not possible, I love you more."

Kensi took it as a challenge. "Oh yeah? Prove it. Shout it to the world."

Marty lowered his head to her, his blonde surfer hair ticking the sides of her face. "I love you Kensi Blye."

Kensi, confused, asked, "Wait, why are you whispering it to me?"

Marty looked at her, as if the answer was really obvious. "Because you are my world."

**DONE! I hope you like it, and that there are no mistakes and stuff. Thanks so much for reading it! And I'm sorry if there's not enough banter and things. Thank you! **

**Please R&R! :D **

**Genie**


End file.
